Them verses Us
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: DISCONTINUED : A secret society knows as the Slayers have just discovered the key of ending the war against Vampires...Full summary inside.
1. The prey

Them verses Us  
Chapter 1: The prey  
Pairings: SS/LM, JP/LE, RL/SB  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Harry Potter or Van Helsing universe except OCs  
**_WARNING_**: This is about mpreg and male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that than hit the _back_ key.

Beta-read by Jadwiga

Summary: A secret society knows as the Slayers have just discovered the key of ending the war against Vampires by destroying the Prince of an ancient Romanian royal family, the last heir of the infamous bloodline of Dracula. The only problem is they might have bitten off more than they can handle. (crossover with Van Helsing)

/ Thoughts /

oOoOoOo

Low murmuring drifted around the semi-dark conference room. Window blinds were closed tightly to keep sunlight from penetrating through. A wide screen was lowered on the far side of the wall where a film projector was set-up. The door and closed before a tall figure stood in front of the screen at the head of the oval table.

'Um-hm," the man in black interjected. Once he was sure that he had every ones attention he immediately stated the order of business for the meeting.

A click was heard as the color picture slide came into focus. Some of the men whistled while the ladies stared in rapt desire at the beautiful man.

"I see even in pictures he can hold your interests."

"He?" said one of the Slayers in surprise.

"Yes, he, and he is a Veela – a pureblood Veela and a wizard."

"Veela? I just thought they were just a myth. I mean come-on look at this guy," another Slayer cried out pointing to the picture.

"Veelas are very much alive and striving in the 21st century boys and girls. However, this one is of special interest to us."

"How so?"

"His name is Lucius Malfoy. Lord Lucius Malfoy. As a wizard he attended a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here is where he found his mate. Unfortunately, we lost track of Lucius once he graduated over eleven years ago but he has resurfaced. His son now attends the same school. Lucius was spotted three years ago by one of our European operatives in a place called Diagon Alley. Until recently he has been seen in the company of this woman – Narcissa Malfoy."

"She's his mate?"

"No. This man is…" another slide flashed showing a man with shoulder length lanky hair. "This is our target. Resident Potions master at Hogwarts."

The slayers stared dumbly at the picture. Actually, they shuddered. Some making faces.

"Um, Van Helsing – but ah this guy is what? 35 maybe 40 at the most. How can he be the one we're looking for? Besides, I thought Dracula's offspring would look at little more…"

"Handsome," someone whispered but Van Helsing heard it nonetheless.

"Don't let his looks fool you. His appearance withers over a long period of time without the blood of his chosen mate. This is Severus, Severus Vladislaus Snape – the son of Count Vladislaus Dracula and Aleera Snape. He's over five hundred years old."

Again the Slayers were stunned speechless. They sat gapping at the snap shot. They noticed the small gesture between the Vampire and his mate. Severus was leading Lucius into a building with his hand at the small of the blonde's back. One would nearly miss it for the voluptuous folds of the cloaks they were wearing. Van Helsing forward to another slide. This frozen moment captured the mated pair in an intimate embrace with Severus caressing Lucius' face leaning in as if to kiss him. Their body's pressed closely together. Neither were wearing the concealing material of robes. They were joined perfectly together.

Van Helsing cut it sharply as he noticed the temperature of the room raising. "Snape came into his inheritance two hundred years ago, which makes our job a little harder-"

"So, what do you propose?"

"One of the twins will be going Hogswarts as an exchange student from America and I will be there as chaperon. The Headmaster of the school has graciously accepted Leiland because of his magical background. Now for the rest of you. I want you to obtain Malfoy without bodily harm. He is vital in acquiring Snape.

"However, it would not do to have Snape try to kill us before we figure out a way to vanquish him should anything terrible befalls his mate. I believe that is all. Everything you want to know are in the files that Karl is passing out to you. If you have any other questions please ask him. I'm leaving tonight for Europe."

The rest of the meeting was spent reviewing the latest information about the heir of Dracula. How where the Slayers going to vanquish him? As it turned out Snape was a day walker – something which should have been impossible. If anything, Van Helsing was at a loss. Never did he have to battle a vampire that could roam around in broad daylight. At times like this he wished for Carl. He missed the nerdy red-headed genius but he got the next best thing – his great-great-great etc. grandson who's name also happen to be Karl.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing that a good bottle of liquor wouldn't cure."

"Come-on Van Helsing. Let's see what we'll be needing for the trip. I have plenty of new toys for you play with."

The two men left as the others were still drooling over the lean beautiful blonde.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Should I scrap it and call it a lost cause or should I continue. Let me know. Your comments and suggestions are welcomed.

Nemesis


	2. Meetings

Them versus Us  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters from the Harry Potter or Van Helsing Universe. Nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairings: SS/LM, JP/LE, RL/SB  
**W A R N I N G: **This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been _**warned**_.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine. I would like to thank Mitts for stepping in to beta-read while Jadwiga is recovering from being sick.

Notes: I know everyone expects Lucius to be dominating, but no. For my muses wicked purposes he's going to be totally OOC.

_Special thank you to_: eclairez, Kathlean Yuki, Lisa, sweetsakuya, The Serpent Guardian, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

_**Thoughts**_

oOoOoOo

Summary: Lucius is caught unawares and pays for it dearly.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 2: Meetings

The young witches and wizards were back for another year at Hogwarts. Many changes had taken place. Among these changes was one Draco Malfoy.

The white haired young blond had grown over the past summer. Draco now stood at an impressive height of six feet. He was still several inches shorter than his father, but so far he was the tallest one out of the sixth year males.

Ronald Weasley came next at 5'11 ½". He told his best friends that he'll be even with Malfoy by the end of the school year. Even Hermione Granger had grown a few inches. She was a petite five foot five, an average height for a girl her age.

She also gained quite a few admirers, and that didn't sit too well with Ron, as he wrapped an arm around her slender waist to let the male populace know that the Muggle-born know-it-all Gryffindor was off limits.

But the one who shocked them all was Harry Potter. He wasn't as tall as Malfoy, nor was he short like Hermione. Harry was perfect.

Finally after living with his godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Harry was starting to grow. If it hadn't been for the lack of care by Harry's aunt and uncle, the boy would have been towering over everyone, but that didn't happen.

Lily's sister did nothing but abuse Harry. Her and her husband, Vernon, kept Harry in the cupboards under the stairs until he received his acceptance letter from Hogwarts. From then on out they put Harry upstairs in their son's other room with broken and forgotten toys for fear of being sent to jail, or worse a wizard's jail. The Dursley's didn't want to have anything to do with anything related to magic. It was just not normal or natural.

They still treated Harry less than human, by making him do all of the house chores. This included mowing the lawn, tending to the garden, painting the garage, and so on. Unless Harry was doing one of these chores, he wasn't allowed to go outside otherwise. The Dursley's feared that their neighbors would realize that Harry wasn't like them.

But that was the least of their concerns.

At only sixteen years of age Harry was one of the richest kids in school (next to Malfoy) and the other Slytherins. However, just like any other teenager going through life changing events, Harry couldn't talk about it with any one.

Besides Harry being the only person to survive being hexed with an Unforgivable Curse and surviving, he had a secret.

A secret that not even his best friends or godfather's knew about. But Harry wasn't the only one hiding something.

oOoOoOo

The train ride was uneventful, which surprised the Trio of Gryffindor. Normally, Malfoy would go out of his way to hunt them down, but they hadn't seen the ice prince of Slytherin. Not even at the sorting feast.

"I'm telling you, mate, that annoying git took the Dark Mark and isn't coming back," Ron declared as he looked around for more chicken drumettes.

But neither Harry nor Hermione paid any attention to the red head, as their eyes were fixed at the head table. Professor Dumbledore stood to make his annual speech, or something like it.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. Just as a reminder from our caretaker, Mr. Flich… the Forbidden Forest is off limits, no spell casting in between classes; and a list of banned items for pranks is posted on his door—do stop by and view them. Also, we have an exchange student from America this year—Leiland Phoenix, as well as his bodyguard, Gabriel Vaungh. Please make them feel welcome."

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and the dessert appeared. Besides Malfoy's empty seat, Professor Snape's presence wasn't looming over the Great Hall either.

A new adventure was on the horizon for the Gryffindor Trio. Somehow, Malfoy and Snape's absence were connected.

oOoOoOo

_Wiltshire, South-west England  
Malfoy Manor  
_

Lucius Malfoy was currently dictating a letter the Australian Ministry of Magic, when the double solid oak doors of his study were suddenly blown off its hinges. He was instantly surrounded by armed men. He didn't have time to draw his wand. He kept a tight hold of his walking cane just in case.

The lord stood ramrod straight—the very essences of his noble breeding showed.

"I don't know who you are, nor do I care, but breaking and entering is illegal by both authorities," Lucius vented, outraged that someone had dared to infiltrate his home.

But before he could react, a few seconds later, another figure emerged with Narcissa. The female struggled to free herself but couldn't.

"Lucius!" she cried out.

"Lord Malfoy, we can make this easy and walk out of here calmly, or we can make this difficult and walk out of here with you on stretcher. But either way you are coming with us."

The tall wizard smiled. "My wards around my manor are impregnable against wizards and Muggles and since you're neither…"

"We are Slayers."

The smile dropped from the aristocrat's face. "Oh, shit," Lucius whispered to himself, quickly unsheathing his wand. But it was too late.

Lucius dropped to the floor heaving, as he pulled out two darts from his chest. The last thought on his mind was what Severus told him briefly about the bane of his existence….the Slayers.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_August, 1979_

_The servants cowered in fear as they passed by the closed doors of their master's bedchamber. He was fighting with his handsome mate, again._

"_I can take care of myself, you pompous bastard!"_

_**Crack!**_

_Something hit the wall and shattered to the floor._

"_Now you listen to me…" Severus snarled growling at the same time, showing his displeasure with his hardheaded mate._

_**Thump!**_

_A body was thrown against the wall, but any and all acts of violence stopped once the seductive blond gazed heatedly into fathomless onyx orbs. Severus knew that look. _

_Slowly, the other man raised slender fingers to caress his lover's smooth pale face. Gone was the glamour charm. Silver-blue eyes feasted greedily upon long silky raven hair. Sharp fangs barely could be seen from behind crimson thin lips, but he knew they were there and he wanted to feel them upon his skin, sinking down into his flesh._

_He parted his mate's white shirt, breaking the buttons with ease. The span of pale hairless chest made his blood rush. To the dark haired wizard his ears drummed in time with the blonde's pulse. He wasn't going to be able to resist the call of his mate._

"_Take me, Severus," the low harmonious voice pleaded working its magic around him, ensnaring him. Severus was caught by his insatiable lover._

_Hungry lips met in a brutal kiss. _

_Rripp._

"_Hey! This robe is expensive."_

_But the cry fell on deaf ears. "You're not wearing any clothes under your robe, my precious Veela. Why is that?" Severus asked nipping his mate's bottom lip, tasting the richness of his thick velvet blood. _

_The other groaned with desire._

_Severus didn't let him respond, traveling downward to hard nipples. His incisors slightly pierced the sensitive nub causing it to leak red, and he did the same to its partner. _

_Severus snaked his extensive narrow tongue out to lap up the slow flowing liquid. The wet muscle circled its prize then quickly wiggled back and forth, causing the small pebbles of flesh to swell further. He came back up to seize bruised bloodied lips._

_The vital fluid continued to flow down muscular abs on to slender hips. The trail of crimson followed the natural contours of the well toned body and began to drip down the budding erection. A puddle was pooling at the couple's bare feet._

_Hands danced around Severus' back until they came to the front of his trousers, releasing the buckle and allowing the garment to drop around his ankles. He kicked the restricting material off to the side some where as he rid his mate of his robe._

_Severus 'ahhed' as skillful fingers wrapped around his rigid member and began stroking him._

_More thumping and bumping could be heard outside of their room. Then it all stilled. Heavy breathing and moaning followed. The volume of pleasure picked up and the staff decided it was time to give them some privacy._

_Not quite making it to the bed, Severus fell to the floor and into the puddle of blood with his lover on top him, then flipping over to swiftly bury himself into the supple body beneath him._

_They grunted on the first thrust, again on the next. Fingernails lengthened, raking down his unblemished back, leaving angry red lines in their wake, and quicksilver orbs narrowed with slits similar to a cat's, Severus' blond lover had taken a partial transformation while his own body changed as well. Black onyx eyes completely filled, sharp fangs stretched out of his mouth. Severus' ears elongated to points—they were no longer round, or hidden by his hair. The elven like appendages peered through a slight parting of hair._

"_Oh, Lucius," Severus whispered grabbing his lover's neglected semi-hard organ, using the blood as a lubricant to pump it with ease as he rode his blond._

_Lucius spread his legs further apart to receive more of his mate. Stars danced a cross his vision with each deep plunge from Severus' delectable cock. Then he felt something warm and wet trailing down the side of his neck. _

"_Ahh," Lucius moaned as Severus suckled his blood as a baby would to its mother's breast. He arched his back as his stomach dropped and he released his essence between their sweat soaked bodies. A few seconds following his completion, Severus squirted his seed into the tranquil body below him._

_Severus' senses were in overdrive. The scent of blood and semen stirred his desire for more of his mate but he needed to finish talking to Lucius._

_Picking up where they had left off, Severus had to make sure his lover understood the danger that he would be in if he was up against a Slayer._

_In a more loving tone to his lover after resettling in the king size canopy bed he said, "I'm telling you this for a damn good reason, Lucius."_

_They lay in bed together, enjoying the post-clitoral high of their lovemaking. "I know, Severus, but I'm a fully grown wizard and Veela, I am quite capable of defending myself and our child," Lucius replied, putting his red stained hand on his still flat stomach._

_Then silver orbs noticed a barely visible scar on his mate's shoulder and asked about it. Severus explained he received it from being stabbed with a specially made silver stake dipped in some type of poison, but he killed the person before he could find out what type of poison it was._

"_That Slayer would have killed me had he been able to inject me with the poison. I managed to escape the lot of them, but they won't give up. Lucius please be reasonable…I don't want anything to happen to you or our child. If they ever discover that I have a mate and donor, they will stop at nothing to get to you and Narcissa."_

"_You also forget that Narcissa and I are of noble Veela blood. We can take care of ourselves," Lucius reaffirmed with a slight kiss to his mate's pouty ruby lips. "Enough of this talk about your past. Come, my love, I know you must be hungry?" the blond purred, tilting his head to the left, exposing his jugular at the same time, and spreading himself wide across the massive bed._

_Not needing any further encouragement, Severus settled between porcelain sculptured legs, diving again into the well prepared body of his lover, while sinking his aching fangs into the offered neck vein._

oOo _End of flashback_ oOo

Gazing cautiously around the headmaster's office, Gabriel spied books of various subjects on the many shelves from floor to ceiling. As well as mobiles of the solar system displayed on a table in the antechamber, there were also various maps and astrological compasses.

What enthralled Vanhelsing the most was the moving and talking portraits. There were absolutely fascinating.

"Previous headmasters and headmistresses of our school, my boy."

Startled, Vanhelsing whipped his head around to the elderly wizard. He wasn't use to people being able to sneak up on him and it nearly gave him a heart-attack.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…it's just that I've never seen animated pictures before," Vanhelsing fumbled.

A shaky wrinkled hand came up to forestall the rest of his sentence. "No need to apologize. I understand that America's way of magic is quite different than ours. Now, as I stated in my letter you, you will house near Mr. Phoenix. Your room is down the hall from Professor Snape's own personal chamber.

"Should you need anything just let him know. Also, Professor Snape's classroom and private lab is on the other side of his room, so if you cannot find-" but the headmaster was cut off as a figure in black stomped into his office completely unaware of Vanhelsing's presence.

"They got him, Albus!"

"Severus, calm down. Who got whom?"

"The Slayers! They bloody got him and I have no fucking way of getting him back!"

The Potions master took a calming breath taking in the unique lemon scent of his employer and the scent of mixed blood. Severus whirled around to face the headmaster's guest.

"This is Mister Gabriel Vaungh. He will be residing in the dungeons for the term."

Severus stood his full height sneering down at the human. Something was not quite right about the mortal.

"Do forgive me if I don't shake your hand. I find that I don't need to know about a person any more than I need to," replied Snape in his condescending voice that scared plenty of students and adults.

Vanhelsing was ruffled somewhat. The vampire had an over shadowing aura. Not quite evil and not quite good. The professor was at war with himself—Vanhelsing could sense Snape's inner turmoil.

"You're empathic?" Snape questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Not exactly, but my instincts tells me if the people that I'm dealing with are friend or foe," Vanhelsing answered truthfully.

"Do you know what I am, Mr. Vaungh?"

Vanhelsing shook his head negatively, feigning ignorance, and before he could blink, Snape was behind him—standing intimately close.

"Oh, but I believe that you do," Severus said sending an icy chill down Vanhelsing's spine. Then he was gone.

"Please forgive, Severus. He is a little upset at the moment."

"Right the…uh, Slayer thing."

Dumbledore gave Vanhelsing a piercing look but said nothing. "No, it's more than that. Our government has restricted dark magical creatures now more so than ever. However, in their mad dash for separation, the MOM has left the door wide open for the worse powerful wizard of our time to recruit the top four.

"The royal families of Elves and their clans have ceased communication with the magical world. The head of the Veela clan here in England has turned up missing—causing havoc with the community. The werewolves are but a step away. I am hoping that the Alpha is strong enough to resist, Voldemort," Dumbledore explained.

"What about vampires? I know that they exist, because they reside in America."

"Ah, Vampires… they like so many others want to exist peacefully without drawing any unwanted attention to themselves. The nobles around the globe have made certain mandates in regards to blood restriction and creation with the Ministry of Magic: Foreign and Domestic division. However, presently our government has made some amendments to the new laws.

"While natural reproduction hasn't been a problem—only vampires over five hundred years old can actually reproduce the old fashion way—blood supply has been an issue. Blood banks have been established to support them, though the supply available has been modified. The Ministry feels that vampires are taking advantage of it."

_**So, that's why vampires cut down on killing humans**_, Vanhelsing thought to himself—amazed that the dark ones could curb their appetite for fresh blood.

"But Fudge has found an ancient tome regarding lycanthropy. Apparently, one of first vampires created—Vladislaus Dracula—was a great potions maker. He invented the cure to werewolfism and has locked the secret away in his castle…"

Vanhelsing did not like where their conversation was going. A lead ball dropped in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed nervously as his listened to the old wizard.

"A vanishing spell was placed upon the castle by his wife, Aleera, should something happen to her husband."

_**No wonder I couldn't go back and search the place.**_

"Now in order to remove spell, Dracula's descendant must be the one to undo the spell," Dumbledore said.

Vanhelsing wanted to close his eyes in defeat, or scream. The Holy Order of Rome was not going to like this bit of news.

"Aleera was a very cunning witch as the story goes. She manipulated the spell so Dracula's heir make the castle re-appear with a blood spell and she also charmed the parchments so that only the heir could read the cure for werewolves. At some point before his death, Dracula must have used werewolves," Dumbledore prattled on. "But of course this is all to be rumored."

This was not what Vanhelsing wanted to hear. "Just out of curiosity, does Dracula have an heir? Old Romanian folklore says that no child was ever born… Dracula was after all… dead."

As Dumbledore posed his mouth to answer the question, Professor McGonagall walked into the office interrupting them.

"Sorry, Albus, but the first years have arrived. Your presence is now required in the Great Hall," she quickly stated to the Headmaster, and then walked back out, completely ignoring Vanhelsing.

Gabriel followed behind the wizard, pondering over everything that the old man had told him.

The cure for Lycanthropy was in Dracula's castle. He didn't use the only dose and the only way to get to the castle was to get Snape's blood and have him cast the incantation to make the castle appear. However, the down side to vanquishing Snape would that the cure would be lost, possibly forever, since Snape was the only who could by-pass the enchantments.

He needed to talk to Karl and inform the Order of the latest development. Most importantly let the Slayers know not to kill Snape. If anything, they needed him alive until he could figure a way out of this conundrum.

Man, life sometimes sucked trying to do gods work.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Tell me what you think. I know it's been quite a while since I had posted the first chapter but life got in the way as well as some other projects that took away my attention. Any comments or suggestions are welcomed.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser Chapter 3 oOoOo

"Don't be such a baby, AJ. He doesn't look so tough. I mean without his wand, he can't do much damage, right?"

"You guys need to step away from Lord Malfoy. He's quite dangerous without his wand."

"Come on, Karl! What's he going to do? Knock me out with his hair?" Jason mocked, but as he walked away from the exam table he was suddenly caught in a choke hold.

A guttural growl filled the medical bay.


	3. A Vampire's Mate

Them versus Us  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters from the Harry Potter or Van Helsing Universe. I make no money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: SS/LM  
**W A R N I N G: **This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been _**warned**_.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you so very much for taking on another project with me. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Notes: I know everyone expects Lucius to be Dominate; but no, for my muses wicked purposes he's going to be totally OOC.

_Special thank you to_: sweetsakuya, Merrymow, Kathlean Yuki, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

_**Thoughts**_

oOoOoOo

Summary: Lucius has been missing for some time and Snape is on the warpath.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 3: The Vampire's Mate

_November 1982,   
__Wiltshire, England  
Malfoy Manor_

_The Malfoy family's physician bowed respectively to the grieving couple and took his leave. It was devastatingly hard to tell them of the loss__ but he re-assured the couple that no permanent damage had been done and it would possible to try and conceive again in a few months._

_But be that as it may__ Fate had a sick and twisted sense of humor. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape had been through six miscarriages, a lot of arguments, and countless sleepless nights._

_After the third miscarriage, Lucius and Severus __had __stopped telling their family. And after the fourth one, Lucius didn't even bother to inform his mate of their doom__ed__ child, and by the sixth miscarriage Lucius gave up all hope of ever produc__ing__ another heir._

_As a Veela carrier, Lucius failed in his responsibility to breed life. He__'d__ failed his mate… or so he thought._

_Present day, September 1996…_

"I don't know, AJ…. He looks a little wan if you ask me. Maybe we should get Doc?" Leita said with some concern. She didn't care too much for the wizard's skin coloring. He was too pale for her tastes.

"Yeah, maybe we should. I don't want Van Helsing lopping me head off if anything happened to the bloke," AJ replied.

"Don't be such a baby, AJ. He doesn't look so tough. I mean, without his wand he can't do too much damage, right?" Jason teased.

The three Slayers peered closer at the slumbering blond. They didn't detect the subtle change in his breathing at all. Nor did they detect the rapid eye movement behind closed eyelids.

"You guys need to step away from Lord Malfoy. He's quite dangerous even without his wand. Don't forget, we're dealing with a submissive Veela."

AJ and Leita walked toward Karl as he entered the medic lab. "Ah, come-on, Karl! What he's going to do? Knock me out with his hair?" Jason mocked, laughing at his own joke. The others just glared at him, not finding anything funny. They didn't understand why he never took anything seriously.

Although he was young, Jason was still three years older then Leita and her twin, Leiland. Yet he managed to infiltrate any place with his joking nature aside.

Jason walked away from the exam table, but he didn't get a chance to join the others talking with Karl as he suddenly was caught in a choke hold. His unexpected yelp caused the others to turn back to face him.

Leita, Karl, and AJ stood motionless as Jason struggled in the tight vice-like grip. The Slayers soon found themselves springing into action as they whipped out various weapons hidden on their persons.

They were joined by three more Slayers after Karl discretly pushed the alarm. Plus, he was the only one of them without a weapon. He didn't care much for fighting. He invented the weapons and gadgets that they used, but that was as far as he dared go with handling lethal equipment and highly combustible substances; and with that thought he moved back to the door behind the real fighters.

"Lord Malfoy, we don't want to hurt you but we will if you do not let Jason go," AJ said, tracking the blond's every movement with his gun. AJ was the sharp shooter in the group. He held the number one winner's spot for marksmanship in the nation under his civilian name: Ashton James.

"Then let me go. You had no right to kidnap me, and out of my home no less. Do you have an idea what you've done?" Lucius ranted back, searching desperately for a way out. His main exit was being blocked and without his wand he couldn't risk getting into a struggle.

"On the contrary, Lord Malfoy, we know exactly what we've done. We need you in order to get your mate. Now, be a good gentleman and release Jason."

Well, all things considered, Lucius figured they wanted money or some sort of ransom. But no, they wanted his mate, and he would not allow that to happen. He knew what they would do to Severus once they got a hold of him.

Karl leant into Doc whispering, "We don't want to upset him. If you have a dart gun, knock him out."

Doc, as he was called, was the medical physician in the group of Slayers. He'd been working with Van Helsing since he was twenty-five. His assignment was only supposed to last as long as the job did and once that was over he was to go else where, but Doc was surprised when The Order notified him that Van Helsing was leading his own group of Slayers.

He couldn't say no to a permanent promotion to work with the notorious _Right Hand of God._

He also was the negotiator. Doc was well versed with talking to people. He was able to calm them with clever colorful words, or get them to tell their most inner secrets. But at this moment, he was trying to buy his fellow Slayers some time to come up with a way to get Jason away from the Veela. He didn't have much to aid him as he was still doing research on Veelas and their social behavior.

Not knowing what else to do, the group dropped their weapons. They never had to confront negotiations to have one of their own released.

Lucius looked around for another exit. Finding one he dragged his hostage over to the window cautiously. "Open it," Lucius hissed in the other's ear.

Jason fumbled with the lock before he was able to slide the window fully open. Nothing was barring his way from leaving this place; Lucius felt his strength returning with the gentle breeze and sunlight. Just like Elves, Veelas were connected to nature.

"Well, I can't say that it was a pleasure, because it wasn't. Accio wand!"

Lucius waited until his wand was firmly secured in his grasp before pushing Jason into his capturers, and jumping out the window.

"Shoot him now, Doc!"

oOoOoOo

_One month later_

It was now the end of September, and classes were in full swing. But for some, if not all the students, one class in particular was causing a lot of grief and headache.

The student body wasn't the only ones feeling Snape's wrath. The other staff members were back peddling when they saw or even heard the Potions master coming towards them.

Severus was being brutal in class—all except one—his sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class.

The students suspected that it had something to with his most highly favorite student, Draco Malfoy; however, none knew the real story behind their teacher/student relationship.

Once the assignment was over and everyone was packing to leave, Mr. Malfoy was asked to remain after class.

Draco stopped what he was doing and sat back down. He motioned for the others of his house to leave without him. The Slytherin ice-prince glanced briefly at a pair of emerald eyes. He slightly shook his head negatively as if saying: 'Not now. We'll talk later.'

Once all the students were gone, Severus placed locking and silencing charms on the classroom.

"First off, Draco, I want to know what is going on between you and Potter."

"We're not here to talk about Harry, Father. I want to know about my mother!" Draco said not realizing he used Potter's first name but Severus didn't comment on his slip-up.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? The only bloody thing you can tell me is 'sorry'? Well, Father, sorry isn't good enough for me, and if you won't do anything to get him back, then I will!"

Severus wasn't use to his son talking back to him. Draco knew better than to act superior to his betters, which was why Severus lost his temper.

In the blink of an eye, Severus grabbed his son by the throat and snarled in anger, exposing elongated fangs. The young blond struggled against his father's grip to no avail.

"It would bode well for you to never question my judgment in regards to my husband and life mate! Do I make myself clear, boy?!" Severus growled, his Romanian accent filling the quietness of the classroom.

He shook Draco to drive his point home.

"No, father! Please! I meant no disrespect. I'm merely worried about mother. I'm sorry," Draco pleaded with the irate vampire.

The heir apparent knew he was no match for his sire. If Severus really wanted too, he would have killed Draco the minute he hauled him off his feet.

But this was a lesson in respect.

Despite being in control of his of strength, the Potions master was losing the uphill battle over his bloodlust. Lucius was his blood donor, and the aristocratic blond had been missing for well over a month now, and Severus was in the beginning stages of an all out attack on wanting fresh blood.

If Lucius wasn't reunited with him soon, Severus' vampirism would be broadcast all over the wizarding world, and not to mention how it would affect his dealings with the Dark Lord. The consequences of _him_ finding out would be most dire and quite possibly fatal.

Severus' anger abated rather swiftly. He dropped his son onto the floor unceremoniously. Draco stood proudly once he gathered himself back together, as if nothing had occurred between them.

"Father?"

"I'm sorry, my dragon. I didn't mean to lash out against you. It's just—It's just that I want Lucius back and I feel absolutely powerless on how to get him back."

Immediately, Draco's heart warmed from the use of his childhood nickname, but at the same time he was sad for his sire.

"Don't despair, Father. We'll find him." And Draco did something that he hadn't done in a long time—he hugged his father.

Severus held on to Draco, missing the familiar contact of being close to his son. Draco pulled away to be shocked once more by his father. He retrieved a drying cloth from Severus' work bench and proceeded to wipe the vampire's face.

Draco had never seen his father cry before, and for good reason—Severus was crying tears of blood.

oOoOoOo

A stack of papers was thrown down on the conference table in frustration. No one had any idea as to how to solve the current problem with their prisoner.

"And I'm telling you people—something is seriously wrong with him! Why can't any of you get that through your thick heads?" Doc shouted. Turning he asked the red head, "Karl, what do we know about Veelas? Tell me anything."

"Not much I'm afraid, but what little information I did manage to dig up is that Veelas are very protective of their mates and their offspring. To what degree I don't know, but if jumping out the window to get back to Snape is any indication to go by, then that makes him quite hazardous to his health and ours," Karl explained.

"But that still doesn't justify why he hasn't bloody woken-up," AJ stated, clearly agitated by the situation. He took to taking one of his guns apart to clean to keep his mind focused.

"So, if this guy dies, we'll lose any opportunity in vanquishing Snape?" Jason asked.

"Snape is the least of our worries if Malfoy dies. We were told not to harm Malfoy for obvious reasons. He's just bait to get Snape and Snape's not biting," Erick answered. He was the other sharpshooter in Van Helsing's team of Slayers. Even though his was several years older than AJ, he was a close second to the English bred assassin.

Well, they were worried about Snape coming to hunt them down and kill them all before they had a chance to kill him first. However, with Malfoy's standing as Veela aristocracy things could get messy.

oOoOoOo

Sitting quietly next to the bed, Leita watched the blond. She wasn't too concerned about him attacking her or holding her hostage. Karl and Doc had bound Lucius to the bed after his recapture.

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered to the unconscious Veela not really expecting an answer in return.

"I'm fading."

Leita nearly jumped out of her skin by the softly spoken reply, but she stayed rooted by the bedside. "Why?" she asked.

"A Veela…cannot survive without its…mate…especially one who is with child."

"But that's…that's impossible. You're a guy! And guys can't have babies, only women can," the young girl argued.

"I am a magical being, breed to create life for its mate," Lucius answered before closing his eyes again.

"Oh, my word!" Leita bolted out of her chair.

oOoOoOo

The doors to the conference room banged opened as Leita nearly collided into the table running at top speed.

"What in blue thunder lit a fire to you?" AJ asked.

Trying to get her breathing back to normal Leita gasped out, "I know what's wrong with Lord Malfoy."

The others gave the teen a puzzled look.

"Well?" Jason snapped.

"He's pregnant, and he's dying because he's away from Snape."

Silence followed her statement before they all busted up laughing.

"Leita, um… I don't know if you're aware of this fact, but he's a male," Jason mocked.

The youth fumed, "Well, he's also a magical creature and a wizard, you dummy!"

Everyone froze.

Karl and Doc were the first to sprint out of the conference room, knocking their chairs over in their haste to get to the lab.

oOoOoOo

The other Slayers waited patiently and silently outside of the medical lab, not wanting to disturb Karl and Doc.

For the most part, Lucius remained oblivious to what was going around him, and for that the pair was grateful. They couldn't imagine what would happen if the blond woke during Doc's examination.

Two hours came and went, as did another hour, before Doc was completely satisfied with the test results to make a decent report. All lab work was completed, as well as an IV drip being hooked up to Lucius.

Doc gathered his data and headed back to the conference room with everyone in tow.

Leita took up her position again by the Veela's bedside. Whatever was discussed during the meeting, Karl or AJ would fill her in later. For now, she found herself drawn to the beautiful blond. He looked like an angel with his hair splayed out against the pillow. He was ethereal in appearance. He glowed in the dimness of the room.

Even with his eyes closed, she could feel a pull of sorts toward him, like metal to a magnet.

Leita needed to be wary of the Veela. He was dangerous and not just in looks. After what the Slayer dubbed 'the Peter Pan' jump, it left no doubt in her mind that the wizard/Veela would do just about anything to get back to his mate.

Being pregnant only complicated things.

Leita reached forward to brush away a strain of blond hair, when her wrist was caught in a strong grasp. She could feel the bones crack under the pressure.

"No one… is allowed… to touch me… without my permission."

_**Well, I guess it was a good thing you were unconscious while Doc examined you**_, she thought. "How did you get loose? You shouldn't have been able to get out of those restraints."

"Wh-what did y-you do to me?" Lucius felt off balanced.

"Doc gave you some meds to help you rest and to help feed the baby."

Lucius tried sitting up, but he was too weak. He began pulling at the wires and electro pads and IV lines.

"Hey! Stop that. Don't pull those out!"

Machines were beeping off-line.

"Shit!" Leita stumbled to the bed only to have Lucius shove her forcefully away. He almost made it to the door when he collapsed.

oOoOoOo

"This was what we now know—Lord Malfoy is a carrier. Meaning on the outside he has all the essential parts of a male. However, the inside tells quite a different story. He has all the proper workings of the female reproductive system, right down to a uterus and cervix in order to birth a child naturally," Doc explained, still in shock at his findings.

"Can he impregnate a female?" Jason asked; a question that was on everyone's mind.

Doc shook his head negatively. "No. My guess is that Lord Malfoy had viable sperm at some point, which probably was until he found his mate. At any rate, since his mate is male and Dominate, his body adapted to be able to procreate with his mate. I'm also guessing that his magic is feeding the child."

"How far along is he?" This question came from AJ.

"From the size and weight of the fetus, he is about seven and a half weeks along. But there's a problem—the lining of his uterus is thin. He could very well lose this baby if we don't build his iron and blood levels back to normal."

"What are you saying?" Chris asked. He had just joined the group after making a message run. He was in charge of mission planning for their little group.

"I'm saying that I'm surprised the pregnancy lasted this long—Lord Malfoy is anemic—"

A loud crash interrupted the meeting. The Slayers ran out of the conference room for the third time that day.

Upon entering the lab, they found Lucius at the door and Leita near the wall by the bed.

Both were unconscious.

oOoOoOo

Silver-blue orbs fluttered opened, squinting against the bright overhead lights of the room. Lucius groaned as his eyes and head throbbed in time with the buzzing of the lights and monitors.

When he gazed to his sitter, Lucius was astounded to see the red head instead of the dark headed blonde.

"What do you want?" Lucius sneered as best as he could.

"To make sure that you're all right. How do you feel?" Karl inquired, genuine concern laced in his voice.

"What do you care?! You steal me away from my family. Merlin knows what you have done to my wife."

Karl did feel bad about what they have done, but it had needed to be done. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you or your unborn child," he said.

"By keeping me from my mate, you've signed our death warrants."

Lucius turned over, ending the conversation. Karl sighed. He couldn't argue with truth.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Tell me what you think. It seems that Lucius is in for one heck of a ride to get back to Severus. And what is Severus' hold up? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis


End file.
